digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Piccolomon (DCS)
Piccolomon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Piccolomon is a partner to a Tamer named Kyle Lambert. Description Being originally an apprentice to Jijimon and Babamon, Piccolomon make sures that everyone else is taught and trained with same strict and tiring methods. Piccolomon is also powerful despite its small size, and is also capable of being friendly and little bit mischievous. She is immediately able to sense self-doubt in Tamer, and knows excatly what she expects from a good DigiDestined or a Tamer, in order to remain certain about whether she herself can be a Partner Digimon one day. Attacks *'Bit Bomb': Attacks with a super-powerful bomb packed with computer viruses. Appearances Digimon: Evolution Beyond Piccolomon met Kyle for the first time, when he, along with Jason Storm, Vera Neidhardt and ei Yashida were separated from other Tamers. Piccolomon took them into a secret training ground maintained by Jijimon and Babamon. Despite giving them a refuge, they also urged them to train themselves. When Piccolom noticed Kyle's wish to become a Tamer too, she put him into a harder training tha others. Piccolomon also introduced the Tamers to a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki who had been in the Digital World for one year to train his own Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. After Kyle's team reunites with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan, Piccolomon is encouraged by Jijimon and Babamon to follow Kyle and learn more about humans. Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Beelzemon kills Mei's partner Wizarmon, devastating Mei and infuriating Tatsuya. Tatsuya's anger influenced his partner Guilmon and made him Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. Tatsuya learns to Biomerge with Guilmon and become Gallantmon (Guilmon's true Mega form). When some of the other Tamers wanted to help, Piccolomon refused because she wanted Tatsuya to learn a lesson. When Gallantmon is about to kill Beelzemon, Mei interrupts, because she refused to see anyone else dying and knew that revenge is never a solution. Soon, after Tatsuya and Guilmon to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon, Mercurimon, who originally sent the Deva to steal Calumon, arrives. Hagurumon Digivolves into Guardromon to assist Gallantmon a little bit, while Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and fight Mercurimon. Gallantmon manages to overpower Beelzemon, but Mei pleads others to spare Beelzemon and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. When the Tamers decide to return to the real world, Piccolomon's new found curiosity about the real world makes Kyle to stay with them. The DigiGnomes give Kyle a D-Ark, and accept Piccolomon accepts Kyle as a worthy partner. But after the Tamers had returned, it is revealed that real Mei had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya, Andy and Vera separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, Piccolomon and Kyle chose to remain with adults. She stayed in Kyle's home before leaving to help Tatsuya and the others who became capable of Biomerging with their Partner Digimon in the real world as well. Piccolomon was powerful fighter and able to defeat normal ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) easily, but she needed to be empowered with a card named "Magical Field" in order to have an ability to wound any ADR*s by simply touching it with the energy field around her. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Piccolomon and Kyle remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Piccolomon used the "Magical Field" to take Kyle, Jason, Susan, Haugurumon and Lopmon came to rescue their friends. After that Kyle and Piccolomon become official members of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Trivia *This version of Piccolomon (Piximon in English dub) being female is inspired by Digimon Adventure version of Piximon being voiced in Finnish dub by female actresses. Category:Fan Digimon